


Worry

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cruise Ships, Crying, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e17 What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?!, Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Family, Family Reunions, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Lots of it, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Is Worried, Preferably from Donald, Scrooge Is Too, The triplets miss their uncle, They all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Louie just wants to know if Donald is okay.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 35
Kudos: 360





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> It is midnight and I should be in bed because I have work tomorrow. But I am still angry about S2 so have this instead.

Louie missed Donald. A lot. He knew Huey and Dewey did too. If Dewey sneaking off in the middle of the night to sleep in Donald's hammock was any indication, of course. (He knew that because Dewey, for as energized as he was, tended to sleep the longest. So when Dewey wasn't in his bed they went out to search for him and that was where they eventually found him.)

Uncle Donald didn't answer his phone. Uncle Scrooge told them it was because phones were prohibited on the trip, but Louie didn't believe that. Uncle Donald doesn't go a day without checking up on them and it had been a week. The postcard came back too. They were pretending it was just a coincidence but none of them really believed that. Scrooge told them they worried too much and that he was sure Donald was just fine, relaxing in a hammock somewhere on the ocean, and that he'd be back at the end of the month. 

After about 3 weeks Louie had enough. He just wanted to know Donald was okay. The cruise ship luckily had a phone number you could call, so that was exactly what Louie was gonna do. 

He sat in the living room, joined by his brothers, Della, and even Scrooge. He could see the tension in Scrooge's body, and he figured that Scrooge might just be worried as well. Della seemed ecstatic at the possibility to be able to talk to her brother again.

Each ring of the line made Louie more anxious. What if they couldn't reach anyone? He tried to not make up stupid scenarios about the ship having sunk, because surely they would have heard about that on the news. Finally, someone on the other end picked up. 

"Hello. I wanted to ask if there was a possibility to talk to Donald duck - Oh, um, this is his… son." The person on the other end fell quiet, checking for a 'Donald Duck'. Louie grew more nervous by the second. He paled a little when the other person spoke again. "Are… are you sure? - Oh I… o-okay thank you for your help." With trembling hands he hung up before looking at his family, met with a mix of worried and confused expressions. Louie took a deep breath.

"Uncle Donald never got on the cruise."


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge was worried too. He just didn't want anyone to know.

Scrooge would never voice it in front of his nephews but he was worried too. He knew his nephew. Donald would have fought every staff member of the cruise if he wasn’t allowed to call the triplets and he knew it. And then the thing with Huey’s postcard being returned...strange. He didn’t like it, but he was not going to go around and make some far fetched theories like Dewey and Webby. He would just keep it in.

The weeks went on and Scrooge was on edge. He just hoped his family couldn’t tell. It was in their best interest if he played the level headed guardian.

When Louie said he was going to call the cruise ship, Scrooge immediately decided he wanted to be there. He needed to know Donald was safe so he could rest easy. Donald was safe, he just needed the affirmation. 

He was tense during the call, gripping tightly onto his cane which laid next to him. So tight it started to hurt. Though, as soon as Louie spoke, he let go of it immediately.

“Uncle Donald never got on the cruise.”

\------

“What do you _MEAN_ he never got on the cruise?” Scrooge yelled, jumping to his feet. He saw the kids flinching at his tone and he would have regretted it had he not just heard some of the worst news of his life. Donald, his beloved nephew- He wasn’t on the cruise. He wasn’t where he was supposed to be. And that meant… he was lost. Gone, to who knows where.

Louie, who had winced at the yell, shrugged. He was trembling terribly, and there was fear in his eyes. Fear that was reflected in his brothers eyes as well. Scrooge didn’t blame them. This had to be terribly hard on them.

“If he… if he is not on the cruise then where is he?” Webby asked, her voice quiet, scared. “I don’t- I don’t know,” Louie whispered and it was clear he was fighting back tears. “He has to be _somewhere_! … Right?” Dewey asked, voice just as small as Webby’s. “He’s not gone, he can’t be gone! Maybe he’s just… playing a trick on us! Yes, that’s it! He’s playing a trick because we stressed him out and took him for granted so he wants us to- to-” Dewey trailed off as he began crying. Which pushed Louie to tears too. Webby quickly followed suit as well.

Scrooge glanced over to Della. He couldn’t read her. He had no idea what was going through her head. He didn’t really know what was going through his own head either, grief and dark thoughts overwhelming him. He just got his niece back after ten years. Why did he have to lose his nephew? Hadn’t he lost him too already? Ten years ago when Della went missing? He finally patched things up with him and now he had him ripped from his life again? 

“We have to save him.” Huey finally spoke up for the first time since they heard the news. “Save him?” Della inquired hesitantly and Huey nodded. “Uncle Donald would never leave us. Something must have happened to him. Maybe he was kidnapped. Or _something_! Uncle Donald would never leave us!” He had begun tearing up as well, angrily repeating the same sentence. Dewey and Louie nodded in agreement. Huey glanced over to Scrooge. “Will you help us get Uncle Donald back, Uncle Scrooge?” Scrooge didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course laddie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... Chapter 2 lol. I got inspired. I'm planning to write at least one more chapter, though I don't want to promise anything I can't keep in regards to when, especially because I have a whole workload of things I need to write and my real life job. But, one more chapter is a promise I can give! I hope you guys liked it! This was sadder than the previous one, I hope you can forgive me for that.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion brought along an unexpected find

They had planned to send a rescue mission. They even had a plan on how to find Uncle Donald! But all that got thrown out of the window when Della received the message from Penumbra. 

Suddenly Duckburg was under attack and they were ushered into the Sunchaser and on a mission. Get backup. The future of the world was in their hands. It was scary, but they were the Duck Family. They could do anything! Huey even had a plan already. 

The moonlanders already being in Egypt wasn’t something any of them had anticipated. They were forced to make a small detour to Ithaquack instead. Louie thought it was a smart idea. Getting the help of not only the gods, but the moon goddess? Great! But… Della had been acting weird. It confused him. He didn’t like it.

Back on the sunchaser and after narrowly avoiding one of the moonfolks ships Della came clean. “I can’t lose you again.” “But what about home? Our friends and family? What about Uncle Donald?” Della was about to reply when the rocket from earlier shot their engine, knocking it out. Della barely managed to save them from plummeting into the ocean by crashlanding on a tiny island.

The family slowly got off the plane and onto the Island. It looked empty, lonely. They were lost. “Mom what do we now?” Dewey asked, obviously scared. “I-” She jumped when she heard rustling from the bushes behind her, head whipping around. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

As soon as the figure stepped out of the shadows, the triplets ran forward, making Donald topple over backwards. “Hey boys,” he mumbled, pulling them into a tight hug. Della hesitated for a second before Donald smiled at both her and Webby, nodding for them to come and join the hug. 

It was a tearful reunion. Donald and Della, who each hadn’t seen their twin in ten years, the kids who had missed Donald so much. A family back together. After a long while Donald eventually pulled away from the hug, but not before kissing each of the kids foreheads (Webby included, of course). “We have to get off this island,” he told his family. “The aliens want to attack earth!” “They already did! Mom brought us here to keep us safe but Duckburg will be lost if we don’t go and help!”

It took a lot of convincing for Della to come around and help them plan on how to get off the island. She was so scared to lose her family again. Donald had to remind her that Uncle Scrooge was family too and that they couldn’t leave him behind. Or how Mrs. Beakley, Lena, and Launchpad were family for him and the kids. That she was family too and that they wouldn’t let her get lost, that Donald would let nothing happen to the kids. 

They were pretty lost on how to escape the island. They didn’t have any way of building a raft. The sunchaser didn’t come with saws or tools or anything. Dewey couldn’t surf no matter how many times he insisted he did, and swimming was out of the question. And that didn’t even touch on the other big issue. They had no idea where they were. How were they supposed to know where to go? Louie was close to giving up, already on the verge of tears. “We are never getting off this island!” He cried. Donald frowned and pulled him close. “We all got on here, we will get off here. It’ll be alright Lou.” Louie obviously didn’t believe him, but it was still comforting nonetheless. Especially when Uncle Donald began to sing quietly. The old lullaby he had sung to them when they were kids or when they had a nightmare. It was always his secret weapon to combat his fears. Huey and Dewey joined in on the singing as well, and even Mom. 

Louie couldn’t see the looks Della and Donald exchanged. Della was asking Donald a silent question which Donald answered with a small smile. 

Luck was not something Donald Duck ever claimed he had. Bad luck maybe. Not luck, definitely not. That was Gladstone’s field of expertise. It had never let him down before and it didn’t let him down now. Donald should have known, but he didn’t see it coming. Fethry and Gladstone. They were saved! After explaining their situations to each other, they all agreed to go back to Duckburg and do what they did best: Save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to unforeseen circumstances I have written a Chapter 4. I will post it tomorrow :]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets don't like Donald still living on the houseboat.

They were back home. With Uncle Donald. Uncle Donald was back home and not kidnapped or on a lonely island or in space or dead. He was alive, and home, and with them..

And still living on the houseboat. 

The triplets had tried to get him to move into the mansion with them, but no luck. He preferred to stay on the houseboat. “It’s my home,” he told the boys. “The mansions too big.” On the first night back home Uncle Donald pretty much fell asleep as soon they got back to the estate. Sure, Della tried to catch up with him and Uncle Scrooge tried to get all the details out of him about what happened, but Donald didn’t stay awake long enough for any of that. He crashed on the couch and was out for good. The kids spent the night with him on the couch.

The next day the triplets were mostly barred from seeing their Uncle. “Adult reasons,” Uncle Scrooge had told them. To say they were less than happy with that would be an understatement. In the evening, Uncle Donald was the one to say goodnight to them. It was comforting. It felt safe. Though it also brought a lot of fears to light for all three ducklings. 

“What if when we wake up he’s gone again?” Dewey asked quietly. He couldn’t sleep and neither could his brothers. It was the same fear they had when Della returned. What if it was all a dream or an illusion? Or worse? “I don’t want him to be gone again. What if something takes him during the night?” Huey and Louie didn’t like to admit it, but that possibility wasn’t that far off. They were the Duck Family and danger was in their blood. Uncle Donald had been adventuring for years since before they even hatched. Who knows how many people want revenge on him.

The next day was spent packing their things. Not everything. Just clothes and important stuff. The TV setup, most their toys, adventure trinkets and anything else was staying in their room. They all had a small bag or a suitcase and determinedly made their way down the stairs. Webby had tried to stop them and get some answers, but they just told her not to worry. 

When they stood in front of the houseboat they hesitated. What if Uncle Donald said no? “He loves us,” Huey informed his brothers, though they could see a hint of anxiety on his face as well. Dewey was the first one to set foot back onto it, dragging his suitcase along. A tad heavy for someone his size but he declared most of his possessions as ‘important’. Louie followed and then Huey. They approached the door that led down to the living quarters. Dewey knocked without hesitation. Sure, they could’ve just made their way downstairs but it felt better to knock. What if they were intruding or something?

Donald certainly didn’t expect any visitors. He had spent his time back fixing the houseboat from the Moonlanders invasion. He wanted to spend time with his family but… Della and Scrooge were working on something top secret and the triplets had been hiding out in their room all day. So Donald decided on just fixing his home. Kept him busy and benefited him in the long run. With a hum and he made his way up the stairs to open the door, and was faced with major confusion over seeing his three ducklings in front of him, suitcases in tow.

“Boys?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “What’s with the suitcases?” “We’re moving back in!” Huey exclaimed joyously. “Yeah! If you’ll have us, of course!” Donald’s smile was soft. “Come in.” He stepped aside to let the kids enter, who bounded down the stairs happily.

“Your room was destroyed back when the engine first exploded,” Donald explained. “So I had to redecorate it a little bit. It’s not like you remember it.” “You kept our room even after it was destroyed?” Louie asked, not really having expected that. He was glad Donald did, of course, he just didn’t get why. Donald smiled sheepishly. “In case one of you boys wanted to spend the night here or needed a break.” 

The room certainly was different but neither of them minded. They were here and that’s what mattered. Home with Uncle Donald. After unpacking their stuff, they made sure to spend the rest of the day with Uncle Donald. Just sitting on the couch, curled into him, listening to his stories. One after one the triplets slowly fell asleep and Donald gently carried each of them to bed. Huey was still somewhat awake when Donald laid him down and kissed his forehead. Sleepily he smiled up at his Uncle. “I missed you Uncle Donald,” he mumbled quietly before falling asleep. Donald smiled softly, quietly moving to turn off the lights and leave the room. “I missed you too.”

The top secret thing Scrooge and Della had been working on was a ‘Welcome Back’ party. Well, more or less. It was a “Reunited” party, a “You both survived the moon” party. Della had insisted on it, as she didn’t get a proper party when she returned (“You weren’t there Donnie, that alone makes it not a party.”), so he deserved one that she could take part in too. Donald found he didn’t mind. He had missed his sister and his family so much. He was glad their family had been finally reunited again. Della was back. He was home. Things were fine, things were okay. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it. I don't really think I could write more if I tried, at least in this story. I am also really happy where I left it off, so. Yeah. I promised you a happy ending you got a happy ending. (The triplets don't stay on the houseboat forever, they will go back to the mansion and maybe, just maybe, Donald comes with them.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and I wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and Comments! :]


End file.
